


Angels and Mob Bosses

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer
Summary: Can you write an 11 x reader where its the episode the angels take Manhattan and the reader is basically in Rory’s place When she falls off the roof and the doctor does with her





	Angels and Mob Bosses

“Doctor you did it again.”

“Did what again?”

“You’re reading out loud then went ‘Yowzah!’”

We were currently in New York, present day with Amy and Rory. The Doctor was reading a book while Amy read the paper. Rory and I were watching the clouds. My head was resting on my boyfriend’s lap, the last of the time lords.

Rory and I could sense trouble coming when the Doctor commented on the lines around Amy’s eyes. To avoid conflict, we made an excuse about getting coffee.

The poor man could barely convince his wife that he’s never noticed the lines. The two exchanged a few witty comments and kiss before Amy let us go.

The streets were crowded with people and cars. Sounds of the busy city were similar to that on T.V.  A small cafe was just down the street.

Inside, the place was packed. I couldn’t help but feel as if we were being watched. Everyone inside was minding their own business, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Outside, people were going about their normal day. Must be inside my head.

The barista called our names when our beverages were done.

“Is everything okay?” Rory asked. While we grabbed the cup holders.

“Uh… yeah. Everything’s fine.” He didn’t really seem all that convinced. “It’s nothing, honestly. We should be getting back to the Doctor.”

Leaving the shop, the feeling of being watched was going away. I slowly began to relax again.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear wh-,” I didn’t get to finish. In one blink it suddenly went from day to night.

At first, it still looked like New York. The thing that was off was the old-fashioned car parked to my left.

“Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly!” a man shouted from behind. His words followed by the sound of a gun being cocked.

Abruptly, the trays of coffee fell to the ground as we held our hands up. Turning around, Rory and I saw two men in suits holding us at gunpoint.

“Which one of you are Inspector (Y/L/N)?”

The one in the black suit said my name but I’m not an inspector.

“Well, of course, it’s the Joe,” the guy in the grey suit assumed, “Now both of you in the car.”

The men closed in urging us inside the car. One kept a gun pointed, as the other one drove.

We came up to a big house with men guarding the area. When we stopped the two men yanked us out the car.

“The boss doesn’t like to wait.” They moved us inside with a firm grip on our upper arms.

“Inspector (Y/L/N), I’m Julius Grayle,” a man I guess was the boss greeted Rory. “I was told you could give me some information on an item I’ve been collecting. The last inspector never got back to me. So tell me, Inspector, what you know about the weeping angels.”

Of course! That’s how we ended up in old New York. If this man is messing with the angels, then we are in danger.

“I’m sorry,” I began, “but if the angels are involved we can’t help you. These things can’t be collected. It will kill you.”

Mr. Grayle smiled. “So they are valuable. Just like I thought.” He eyed me up and down, “Place his associate in the basement with the babies. Maybe then you’ll be convinced to help.”

The man in the grey suit pulled me away despite my protest.

“Hey what’s in the basement? What’s down there?!”

I tried to put up a fight but the guy was stronger than me. When we reached the basement, the room was pitch-black

Mr. Grey Suit threw me to the ground and handed me a box of matches. “Here, lights been out for a while now. These will give you a few seconds.” He closed the door leaving me in the dingy room.

In the dark, I reached around looking for the matches. By chance, it didn’t take long, but my luck was running out. Striking a match, I looked around.

There were these baby statues. It didn’t look like the typical angel, but I still had a bad feeling about it.

Giggling. That was definitely the sound of giggling. I’m not alone. The match went out. Scrambling to light another one and the statue had moved closer. In fear, I flinched and dropped the match causing it to go out.

I struck my last match. The angels were no longer in front of me. Slowly turning around, I was face to face with an angel. It blew out the final match.

This time they zapped me into a hallway. Every door was closed except one so I went inside. Hoping it was an exit.

In the room was an old woman in a bed. She looked at me with wide eyes until letting out a string of thick coughs. It seemed like she was trying to speak to but it came out as a croak.

“Um here let me get you some water.” I grabbed the pitcher and glass that rested on her nightstand and filled the cup. The woman lifted her head as I brought the glass to her lips, assisting her drinking.

She cleared her throat, “It’s happening. You need leave, you need to leave right now.”

Down the hall, the faint sound of the elevator dinged. The lights began to flicker and the sound of pounding feet was getting closer.  A chill ran up my spine, I had nothing to defend myself.

“I don’t understand? What’s happening?” The fear made the muscles in my leg tense, preparing to fight or flight.

“(Y/N), there you-” the Doctor stopped mid-sentence. He was frozen in place with sad eyes directed to the old woman. Amy and Rory stepped in beside him. They were also confused why he had stopped.

The women lifted her frail hand, “Doctor?” He stepped forward gently taking her hand in his. A stray tear left her eye. “Save her.” Her breathing became shallow until it stopped altogether.

“Doctor,” I asked, “who was she?” I didn’t get a response. He was still holding her hand.

Amy looked on top of the dresser. Something familiar caught her eye. “Oh my god.” In her hand was a small picture. It was me and the Doctor on the planet Akhaten enjoying some kind of Slurpee. The one in Amy’s hand is identical to the one I always carry, except it was wrinkled and faded with age. Then it clicked.

“Oh my god, it’s me. Did-.” I struggled to get the words out. “Doctor, did I just watch myself die?”

He slowly left the woman’s bedside and crossed over to me. “It’s the angels, this is their food source. They zap you back here over and over again and feed off your time energy. Until you die.”

The lights flickered and the elevator dinged. The angels were here.

“How do we save her?” Rory asked. “This is usually when you come up with a plan and save people.”

Once again he was silent. The time lord knew that it would mean a lifetime of running away from angels. They would never stop, they would never ever stop until I’m on that bed dying.

“I’m not going to let you die. If anyone can fight this it’s us.” The Doctor grabbed my hand, “Amy, Rory, follow behind us and remember don’t blink.”

He pulled me out the room, the angels were blocking the elevator. The two of us ran the opposite way until the hallway split two ways. To the right was a door marked “STAIRWELL”.

“In here!” I exclaimed as I tugged the Doctor inside.

Looking down, the shadows of the angels were at the bottom of the stairwell. “Go up!”

“Why?!” He was trying to keep his eyes on the door we just came from.

Slowly backing into the Doctor’s back, “Uh, because it’s better than down.” Together we tried our best to run up the stairs and keep all eyes on the angels. Time seemed to speed up now that the two of us are at the top of the stairs. There’s a broken exit sign above our heads.

“Come on!” he exclaimed as I trailed behind him.

Outside, the cold wind seemed to pierce right down to the bone. But I had a feeling that wasn’t the reason the hair on the back of my neck stood at attention.

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

That sound was way too big to be your average angel.

Turning around, we were met by the statue of liberty. She bared her teeth like most of the angels do. In that moment I realized our situation was pointless. I only had one option left.

“Keep your eyes on her,” I instructed the Doctor. The angel needed to be frozen in place and I really didn’t want the doctor to see what I was about to do.

I walked over to the edge of the building. Tears started to fill my eyes as I climbed the ledge. My stomach dropped as I looked down and saw the distance between me and the sidewalk. I really didn’t want to do this.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” the Doctor called out. He sounded like he wanted to turn to me, but we both knew the angel would move.

My body turned to face the statue. “I know what I have to do.”

He gave me a quick glance to see what I meant, “What the hell are you doing!” The time lord quickly made his way to me. “Get down from there this instant!”

“No, I’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” his voice was breaking, “We’ll find another way. (Y/N) please.”

Every word felt like a knife to the heart. The hands that used to bring me comfort are now trying to keep my upright. I didn’t need to see him to know he was crying. It was in the heaviness of his breath that told me.

“Look if I fall off of this building, if I die twice, then it would create a paradox. This place would have never existed then what did I fall off of.”

“No, no! I’m not sure if this will work. This isn’t something we can risk. Please, I don’t want to lose you.”

For a second, I lost my balance. The doctor’s grip grew tighter to prevent me from falling.

“It’ll work.”

“How?!” How do you know that?”

Honestly, I didn’t know if this would work. What I did know is everyone was putting their lives in danger for me.

“I- I need you to give me a push. It’ll be okay.”

There was a silence between us like the Doctor was trying to make up his mind. I would have never predicted the decision he did make.

The man climbed up on the ledge so we were standing side by side. His left hand intertwined with my right one. “Okay prove it, jump with me.”

“What? No, not you too.”

“Like you said if we jumped off this building then it won’t exist. This moment won’t exist. So, prove this theory with me, change time with me, and marry me (Y/N) (L/N).”

That was all the faith I needed to do this.

“Doctor, (Y/N)! What are you doing?!” Amy shouted.

“Getting engaged. Changing the future.” And with that, we jumped off the building together.

There was a flash of light and we were in a cemetery. Amy and Rory were by the TARDIS. Our plan had worked, my hand was still tangled with the Doctor’s, and we sat there with the biggest smiles on our faces.

“Never do that again!” Rory called out. I could help but laugh a little. How many times could we possibly end up in that situation?

Standing up, I walked over to my friends and gave them hug. “Sorry for the little scare, but that kinda comes with traveling with a madman.”

We all let out a big laugh. “But you’ll be doing a little more than traveling with one,” Amy hinted.

“That’s right! Amy and I were wondering when he’d pop the question. He’s been carrying that ring around for months.”

The Doctor was trying to suppress his bashful grin. “I have it in the TARDIS, come on.” We all waking back to the time machine when something grabbed my attention. A tombstone.

“Hey, there’s a tombstone with my name on it.”

Something didn’t feel right. Someone else was here, something was behind me. When I spun around an angel was in front of me.

I flinched and then I was in old New York.

“No. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening!” Breaking into a fit of cries, I crumbled to the floor. I knew that the Doctor couldn’t come back for me. We screwed with the timelines too much. New York wouldn’t be able to handle another paradox.

My chest was heavy with heartbreak, my lungs screamed to get proper oxygen in them. Who knows how long I sat there sobbing. It took every ounce of strength to pick myself up and start walking to my new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to create one more part to this


End file.
